Taehyung & Co The Whispering Skull
by Kumiko0998
Summary: Jungkook dan Jimin berusaha memecahkan misteri tengkorak bisa bicara yang terkurung dalam wadah-hantu. Sementara Taehyung mencari kasus-kasus baru yang seru. Lalu mereka dihubungi untuk menyelidiki makam dokter kejam yang hidup pada zaman Joseon. Seperti biasa,segalanya menjadi kacau ada hantu mengerikan yang terlepas, dan benda berbahaya yang hilang karena dicuri dari peti mati.
1. 00 Prologue

**Taehyung & CO. The Whispering Skull [REMAKE NOVEL]**

Desclaimer : seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua, dan agensi.

Lockwood&Co. milik Jonathan Stroud

Friendship, Mysteri, and Horror.

Friendship VMinKook with little bit vkook.

Typo(s), EYD, Etc.

.

.

.

 **Kim Taehyung** as **Anthony Lockwood**

 **Park Jimin** as **George** **Cubins**

 **Jeon Jungkook** as **Lucy Carlyle**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Summary:_

 _Jungkook dan Jimin berusaha_ _memecahkan_ _misteri_ _tengkorak bisa bicara yang_ _terkurung_ _dalam_ _wadah-hantu. Sementara Taehyung_ _mencari_ _kasus-kasus_ _baru yang seru._

 _Lalu mereka dihubungi untuk_ _menyelidiki_ _makam_ _dokter_ _kejam_ _yang hidup pada_ _zaman_ _Joseon. Seperti biasa,_ _segalanya_ _menjadi_ _kacau─ada_ _hantu_ _mengerikan_ _yang_ _terlepas, dan benda berbahaya yang_ _hilang_ _karena_ _dicuri_ _dari_ _peti_ _mati. Taehyung & Co. harus __menemukan_ _benda itu sebelum_ _kekuatannya_ _digunakan, tapi mereka harus_ _berpacu_ _dengan waktu_.

 _Dan yang membuat keadaan semakin_ _gawat, si tengkorak dalam_ _wadah-hantu_ _mendadak_ _bergerak.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Prologue**

"Jangan lihat," kata Taehyung. "Ada dua."

Aku menoleh cepat ke belakang dan dia benar. Tidak jauh dari kami, di seberang daerah lapang, hantu _kedua_ muncul dari tanah. Seperti hantu pertama, bentuknya berupa lelaki pucat dari kabut yang melayang-layang di atas rumput basah yang gelap. Kepalanya juga kelihatan agak miring, seakan-akan lehernya patah.

Aku melototinya, lebih karena jengkel daripada takut. Aku sudah bekerja dua belas bulan di Taehyung & Co. sebagai Operatif Lapangan Junior, menangkal beberapa Pengunjung dalam segala bentuk dan ukuran menakutkan. Leher patah tidak lagi membuatku ngeri. "Oh bagus sekali," kataku. _"Dia_ muncul dari mana?"

Terdengar suara gemeresak ketika Taehyung mencabut _rapier_ -nya dari sabuk. "Tidak masalah. Aku akan mengawasinya. Kau awasi saja bagianmu."

Aku kembali ke posisi semula. Penampakan yang pertama masih melayang-layang sekitar tiga meter dari tepi rantai besi. Dia sudah bersama kami selama lima menit, dan semakin lama tampak jelas.

Aku bisa melihat tulang-belulang pada lengan dan tungkainya, dan persendian tulang rawannya. Tapi sosoknya yang buram sekarang mulai memadat menjadi potongan-potongan pakaian membusuk: kemeja putih longgar, celana berwarna gelap lusuh sampai lutut.

Gelombang dingin menguar dari hantu ini. Meski malam di musim panas ini hangat, di bawah tulang-berulang jemari kakinya yang menggelantung embun membeku menjadi serpihan-serpihan es berkilauan.

"Masuk akal," Taehyung berkata sambil menoleh. "Kalau seorang kriminal digantung dan dikubur dekat persimpangan jalan, sama saja seperti menggantung dua orang. Seharusnya kita mengantisipasi."

"Nah, kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak mengantisipasi?" kataku.

"Sebaiknya tanya Jimin."

Jemariku licin akibat keringat. Aku mengatur peganganku pada gagang pedang, "Jimin- _hyung_?"

 _"Wae?"_

"Kenapa kita tidak tahu ada dua hantu?"

Terdengar bunyi basah tanah berlumpur yang dibelah sekop. Tanah menghambur ke sepatu botku. Dari dalam lubang, terdengar gerutuan. "Aku hanya bisa mencari catatan sejarah, Jungkook. Ditunjukkan bahwa seorang lelaki dieksekusi dan dikubur di sini. Sama sekali tidak tahu siapa hantu satu lagi. Siapa yang mau gantian menggali?"

"Aku tidak mau," sahut Taehyung. "Kau mahir dalam pekerjaan itu, Jim. Cocok untukmu. Bagaimana penggaliannya?"

"Aku lelah, kotor, dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Selain itu, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tidak ada kerangka?"

"Bahkan tidak ada tulang lutut."

"Teruslah menggali. Sumber pasti ada di sana, kita mencari _dua_ mayat sekarang."

Sumber adalah objek yang mengikat hantu. Kalau sumber ditemukan, hantu bisa dikendalikan. Masalahnya, Sumber tidak selalu mudah dicari.

Sambil menggerutu pelan, Jimin kembali bekerja. Dalam cahaya redup lentera-lentera yang kami dirikan dekat tas-tas, dia tampak seperti tikus mondok raksasa berkacamata. Lubang sudah sedalam dadanya sekarang, dan tumpukan tanah yang digundukkannya hampir memenuhi tempat di dalam lingkaran rantai besi. Batu persegi besar yang berlumut, yang kami yakini menandai makam, sudah digulingkan dan disingkirkan sejak tadi.

"Tae- _hyung,"_ kataku tiba-tiba, "hantu mendekat."

"Jangan panik. Halau saja pelan-pelan. Gerakkan sederhana seperti yang kita lakukan di rumah. Dia akan merasakan besi dan mejaga jarak."

"Kau yakin?"

"Oh, ya. Sama sekali tidak ada yang dicemaskan."

Mudah sekali dia bicara. Tapi ada perbedaan besar antara berlatih pedang dengan boneka jerami bernama Joe di kantor pada petang terang-benderang dibandingkan dengan menghalau _Wraith_ di tengah-tengah hutan angker.

Aku mengayunkan _rapier_ tanpa keyakinan. Hantu itu tetap meluncur maju.

Sekarang dia benar-benar jelas. Rambut hitam panjang terkulai pada tengkoraknya. Sisa-sisa mata masih ada di rongga sebelah kiri, namun yang satu lagi sudah kosong. Kulit membusuk yang keriput menggelantung sedikit di tulang pipi, dan rahang bawahnya moncong di atas tulang selangka. Tubuhnya kaku, kedua lengan merapat di sisi seakan-akan diikat. Pendar sosok itu bergetar, seakan-akan masih terayun-ayun di tiang gantungan, diterpa angin dan hujan.

"Dia semakin dekat pembatas," aku memberi tahu.

"Hantuku juga."

"Dia _sangat_ menjijikan."

"Yah, hantuku kehilangan kedua tangannya. Dia menang."

Taehyung kedengaran santai, tapi itu tidak aneh. Dia selalu kedengaran santai. Dia berdiri sambil memegang pedang dalam posisi siaga: jangkung, ramping, sesantai biasanya, mengamati Pengunjung kedua yang menghampirinya pelan-pelan.

Cahaya lentera menari-nari di wajah Taehyung yang tirus dan pucat, menangkap garis hidungnya yang elegan dan rambutnya yang berantakan. Dia menyungingkan senyum simpul yang ditunjukkannya dalam situasi-situasi berbahaya; jenis senyum yang menunjukkan kekuasaan penuh. Mantelnya agak berkibar dalam terpaan angin malam. Seperti biasa, menatapnya saja memberiku rasa percaya diri. Aku mencengkeram pedang erat-erat dan berpaling kembali untuk mengamati hantuku.

Dan mendapatinya persis di sebelah rantai. Tanpa suara, secepat pikiran, dia melesat seketika saat aku menoleh.

Aku mengangkat _rapier._

Mulut hantu itu menganga, rongga matanya berpendar dengan api hijau. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, dia melontarkan diri ke depan. Aku memekik, melompat mundur. Hantu itu membentur penghalang beberapa senti dari wajahku. Suara ledakan, percikan _ekstoplasma_. Bunga api menghujani rumput tiga meter, gemetar dan berasap.

"Awas, Jungkook," kata Jimin. "Kau baru saja menginjak kepalaku."

Suara Taehyung tegang dan cemas. "Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi di belakang sana?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawabku. "Aku diserang, tapi besi menghalaunya. Lain kali aku akan menggunakan suar."

"Jangan buang-buang suar dulu. Pedang dan rantai sudah lebih dari cukup untuk saat ini. Jimin─beri kami kabar bagus. Pasti kau sudah menemukan sesuatu." Sebagai jawaban, sekop dilempar ke sampig. Sosok berlepotan lumpur berjuang ke luar dari lubang. "Percuma," katanya. "Ini lokasi yang salah. Aku sudah menggali berjam-jam. Bukan makam. Entah bagaimana kita berbuat keslahan."

"Tidak," kataku. "Ini _pasti_ tempatnya. Aku mendengar suara di situ."

 _"Mianhae,_ Kook. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di bawah sana."

"Yah, salah siapa itu? Kau yang bilang di situ ada mayat!"

Jimin menggosok kacamatanya dengan bagian bersih kaosnya. Dengan gaya santai dia mengamati hantuku. "Ooh, hantumu jelek sekali," katanya. "Kenapa mata perempuan itu?"

"Dia laki-laki,"aku membentak. "Mereka berambut panjang di zaman itu, seperti yang diketahui semua orang. Dan jangan mengubah topik! Risetmulah yang membawa kita ke isni!"

"Risetku, dan Bakatmu," kata Jimin singkat. "Aku tidak dengar suara. Sekarang coba tenangkan diri, dan kita putuskan apa yang harus dilakukan."

Oke, mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan, tapi mayat busuk melompat ke wajahku membuatku agak panik. Dan lagi pula, aku benar; Jimin memang memastikan ada mayat di sini. Dia menemukan catatan tentang pembunuh dan pencuri domba, dia dibawa menggunakan gerobak tahanan ke tempat dekat persimpangan Hanokfield, kemudian digantung, di tiang setinggi sembilan meter. Setelah itu dia ditinggalkan untuk 'dinikmati gagak dan burung pemangsa' sebelum sisa-sisa jasadnya yang koyak dikubur di dekat lokasi dia digantung.

Semua itu sesuai dengan keadaan angker yang terjadi sekarang, ketika kemunculan _Wraith_ di Lapangan kota agak menodai kepopuleran taman bermain anak-anak balita lokal. Hantu itu terlihat dekat segerumbul pohon rimbun. Kami merasa menemukan petunjuk yang benar. Kami hanya perlu mencari lokasi tepat makamnya.

Di tengah hutan kami menemukan daerah terbuka tempat pepohonan tidak tumbuh, dan di sana bisikan-bisikan kedengaran nyaring. Aku melacaknya pelan-pelan bolak-balik di rumput panjang yang basah, sampai menemukan batu berlumut setengah terkubur di tengah-tengah area terbuka itu. ada titik dingin persis di atas batu dan sarang laba-laba terjalin di sana.

Kami bertiga diserang perasaan ngeri tidak alamiah yang membuat kami berkeringat; satu atau dua kali aku mendengar suara tanpa tubuh bergumam di dekatku.

Semuanya cocok. Kami menebak batu itu menandai kuburan tersangka. Maka kami meletakkan rantai besi dan mulai bekerja, menduga bakal menyelesaikan kasus ini dalam setengah jam.

Dua jam kemudian, inilah yang terjadi; _dua_ hantu, tidak ada kerangka. Keadaan tidak sesuai dengan rencana.

"Kita semua harus tenang," Taehyung berkata, menyela di jeda singkat ketika aku dan Jimin saling memelototi. "Entah bagaimana kita mengikuti jejak yang salah, dan tidak ada gunanya melanjutkan. Kita akan berkemas dan kembali lagi lain waktu. Satu-satunya hal yang harus dilakukan sekarang adalah menangani dua _Wraith_ ini. Menurut kalian apa yang manjur? Suar?"

"Suar paling baik," kataku. "Bom garam tidak mempan untuk Tipe Dua."

"Rasanya sayang sekali menggunakan dua suar magnesium kalau kita tidak menemukan Sumber," kata Jimin. "Kalian kan tahu suar mahal sekali."

"Kita bisa menghalau mereka dengan _rapier_." Kata Taehyung.

"Resikonya besar dengan dua _Wraith._ "

"Kita bisa menggunakan serutan besi kepada mereka."

Sementara itu si hantu tanpa tangan semakin dekat dan semakin dekat ke arah besi, kepalanya yang tinggal setengah ditelengkan dengan kesan jengkel, sekan-akan dia sedang mendengarkan percakapan kami. Sekarang dia merapat pelan-pelan pada pembatas. Semburan sinar-gaib menyambar ke tas; partikel-partikel plasma mendesis dan berhamburan ke tanah. Kami semua mundur setengah langkah.

"Baiklah, Kook," Taehyung mendesah. "Kita pakai suar. Kau tangani bagianmu, aku menangani bagianku, dan kita sudahi malam ini."

Aku mengangguk geram. "Nah, seharusnya memang begitu." Rasanya selalu memuaskan jika menggunakan Api Yunani di udara terbuka. Kami bisa meledakkan benda-benda tanpa takut ditegur. Dan karena _Wraith_ adalah jenis Pengunjung yang menjijikan, rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa memperlakukan merka dengan cara ini.

Aku menarik wadah logam dari sabuk, lalu melemparkannya kuat-kuat ke tanah di bawah hantuku. Tutup kacanya pecah; ledakan besi, garam, dan magnesium menerangi permukaan pepohonan di sekitar kami dalam semburan singkat berwarna putih─kemudian malam menjadi hitam lagi. Si _Wraith_ menghilang, digantikan kepulan asap terang yang turun ke tanah, seperti bunga aneh melayu dalam kegelapan daerah lapang itu. Api-api kecil magnesium berpendar di sana-sini pada rumput.

 _"Daebak,"_ kata Taehyung. Dia mengambil suar dari sabuknya. "Satu tumbang dan satu lagi─Ada apa, Jimin?"

Baru saat itulah aku tersadar mulut Jimin menganga lebar, parasnya ngeri. Itu sendiri tidaklah aneh, dan biasanya tidak membuatku cemas. Matanya juga melotot di balik lensa kacamata, seakan-akan ada yang menekannya dari dalam rongga; tapi itu juga sudah biasa. Hal yang _mencemaskan_ adalah tangannya diangkat, jarinya mengepal menunjuk gemetar ke arah hutan.

Taehyung dan aku menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Jimin─dan melihat.

Jauh di kegelapan, di antara batang dan ranting pohon melintir, cahaya spektral melayang-layang. Di tengah-tengahnya mengambang bentuk lelaki berdiri tegak. Lehernya patah; kepalanya lunglai ke samping. Dia bergerak lambat ke arah kami menembus pepohonan,

"Mustahil! Aku baru saja meledakkannya. Tidak mungkin dia sudah berwujud lagi."

"Kelihatannya bisa," kata Taehyung. "Maksudku, memangnya ada berapa _Wraith_ -tiang gantungan di sini?"

Jimin mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyian tidak jelas. Jarinya berputar ke bagian hutan lain. Jantunggku melonjak, perutku jungkir balik. Satu lagi pendar samar kehijauan bergerak-gerak di sana. Dan di baliknya, hampir tidak kelihatan, ada satu lagi. Dan ada lagi yang lebih jauh...

"Ada lima," kata Taehyung. " Lima _Wraith_ baru."

"Enam," kata Jimin. "Ada yang kecil di sebelah sana."

Aku menelan ludah. "Dari mana mereka datang?"

Suara Taehyung kedengaran tetap tenang. "Jalan kita terhalang. Bagaimana di belakang?"

Gundukan tanah yang digali Jimin persis sekali berada di sebelahku. Aku mendakinya dan berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan gelisah.

Dari tempatku berdiri. Aku bisa melihat kolam kecil cahaya lentera, dibatasi rantai besi kami yang setia. Di balik mata rantai berwarna keperakan, hantu yang tadi masih membenturkan pembatas seperti kucing di luar kandang burung. Dan disekeliling kami, malam membentang rata dan hitam, tak terhingga di bawah bintang-bintang, dan melintasi kelembutan hutan di tengah malam, sosok-sosok hening bergerak. Enam, sembilan, selusin, bahkan lebih... masing-masing berupa tulang berbalut pakaian compang-camping, menguarkan sinar-gaib, menghampiri kami.

"Di semua sisi," kataku. "Mereka datang dari semua sisi..."

Terjadi keheningan sejenak.

"Ada yang masih punya teh di termos?" tanya Jimin. "Mulutku agak kering."

.

.

 **Glossarium**

 ***Ektoplasma** **:** substansi aneh dan bervariasi yang membentuk hantu.

 ***Lavendel** : aroma kuat dan manis, tanaman ini diperkirakan mampu menghalau roh jahat.

 ***Rapier :** senjata resmi semua agen investigasi cenayang. Ujung pedang terbuat dari besi kadang-kadang dilapisi perak.

 ***Tipe** **Satu :** kelas hantu yang paling umum, paling lemah, dan paling tidak berbahaya.

 ***Tipe** **Dua :** kelas hantu paling berbahaya yang paling sering ditemui. Tipe Dua lebih kuat daripada Tipe Satu, dan memiliki sejenis kecerdasan residual. Mereka menyadari kehadiran manusia yang masih hidup, dan kadang-kadang berusaha melukai.

 ***Tipe** **Tiga** : kelas hantu paling langka. Di katakan bahwa Tipe Tiga mampu berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang masih hidup.

 ***Spectre** : Hantu tipe dua yang paling sering ditemukan. Spectre selalu memiliki **penampakan** yang jelas dan detail. Biasanya menggunakan gema visual akurat dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Sebagian besar bersikap netral kepada manusia yang masih hidup. Tetapi meski demikian beberapa Spectre gemar melakukan kekerasan, dan menginginkan kontak dengan manusia.

 ***Phantasm** : Hantu tipa dua mana saja yang memiliki sosok ringan, rapuh, dan tembus pandang. Phantasm bisa saja hampir tidak kasatmata, selain garis tubuh yang samar dan beberapa detail berkabut dari wajah fiturnya.

 ***Poltergeist** : Jenis kuat dan perusak hantu tipe dua. Poltergeist melepaskan semburan energi supernatural kuat yang mampu mengangkat objek ke udara. Mereka tidak melakukan penampakan.

 ***Malaise** : Perasaan lunglai dan sedih yang sering dialami ketika sesosok **hantu** menghampiri. malaise bisa semakin parah atau dapat dikatakan menjadi **kuncian-hantu** yang berbahaya.

 ***Miasma** : Atmosfer yang tidak nyaman, sering diiringi rasa dan bau tidak enak.

 ***DEPRAC** _ **:**_ _Departement_ _of Psychical and control_ (Departemen Riset dan Kendali Cenayang.

 ***Phantom** : Nama lain untuk hantu.

 ***Pengunjung** : Nama lain untuk hantu.

 ***Wraith :** Hantu Tipe Dua yang berbahaya. Wraith mirip spectre dalam kekuatan dan pola sikap, tapi jauh lebih menakutkan untuk dilihat. Penampakan mereka menunjukkan orang meninggal dalam keadaan sudah lama tewas; bungkuk dan mengerut, sangat kurus, kadang-kadang membusuk dan penuh belatung.

.

.

 _ **Salam**_ _ **hangat,**_

 _ **Laili**_ _ **Kim & ParkSungra_**_

 **Follow our Instagram for more information : kumiko0998**


	2. 01 The Wraiths

**CHAPTER 1**

.

Kami tidak pernah panik dalam keadaan terdesak. Itu sudah jadi bagian dari latihan kami. Kami adalah agen penyelidik psikis, dan aku jamin lima Pengunjung yang tiba-tiba muncul tidak akan membuat kami kehilangan kendali.

Tapi bukan berarti kami tidak gelisah.

" _Satu_ _orang,_ Jimin!" kataku, meluncur turun dari gundukan tanah dan melompati batu berlumut. "Kau bilang _satu_ _orang_ dikubur di sini! Bisa kau tunjukkan yang mana orangnya? Atau kau sulit melihatnya di antara kerumunan ini?"

Jimin menengadah sambil cemberut selagi memeriksa setelan sabuknya, membetulkan tali pada setiap wadah dan suar. " _Hyung_ , Kook! Sudah setahun bisa-bisanya kau masih lupakan _Hyung_ di belakang namaku, aish! Aku memeriksa catatan sejarah! Kau tidak bisa menyalahkanku."

"Persetan, Jimin- _HYUNG_."

"Jangan saling menyalahkan." Kata Taehyung. Sejak tadi dia berdiri tanpa bergerak, menyipitkan mata pada sekeliling daerah lapang. Setelah mengambil keputusan, dia mulai beraksi. "Rencana F," katanya. "Kita mengikuti Rencana F, sekarang juga."

Aku menatapnya. "Itu berarti kita melarikan diri, kan?"

"Bukan sama sekali. Artinya keadaan darurat yang mengharuskan kita mundur secara terhormat."

"Kau tertukar dengan rencana G, Kook," dengus Jimin.

"Memang mirip."

"Dengarkan aku, kita tidak pernah berada dalam lingkaran sepanjang malam─lagi pula, lingkaran mungkin takkan bertahan. Pengunjung lebih sedikit di timur; aku hanya bisa melihat dua di sana. Jadi kita harus ke sana. Kita berlari ke pohon _elm_ itu, kemudian menembus hutan dan keluar ke arah lapangan. Kalau kita cepat, mereka akan kesulitan mengejar. Jimin dan aku masih punya suar; kalau mereka mendekat, kami akan menggunakannya. Bagaimana?" Taehyung berkata tanpa jeda.

Kedengarannya tidak hebat, tapi lebih bagus daripada alternatif lain yang bisa kupikirkan. Aku melepaskan bom garam dari sabuk. Jimin menyiapkan suar. Kami menunggu aba-aba.

Si hantu tanpa tangan sudah mencapai bagian timur lingkaran. Dia kehilangan banyak ektoplasma dalam usahanya melintasi besi, dan sekarang kelihatan lebih kusut dan menyedihkan dari pada sebelumnya. Ada _apa_ dengan wajah _Wraith_ dan penampilan mereka yang jelek? Banyak sekali teori, tapi sama seperti epidemi hantu yang melanda kami sekarang, tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya. Maka dari itu keadaan ini disebut 'Masalah'.

"Baiklah," kata Taehyung. Dia melangkah ke luar lingkaran.

Aku melemparkan bom garam kepada si hantu.

Bom meledak; garam berhamburan, menyala hijau zamrud ketika menghantam plasma. Sosok _Wraith_ itu pecah seperti pantulan air beriak.

Kami menunggu untuk menyaksikan. Kami sudah bergerak berlari di tanah yang gelap dan tidak rata.

Rumput basah menampar-nampar kakiku, _rapier_ terguncang-guncang di tanganku. Sosok-sosok pucat bergerak di antara pepohonan, mengubah arah untuk mengejar kami. Dua sosok yang paling dekat meluncur ke tempat terbuka, leher mereka yang patah berkedut-kedut, kepala terkulai mendongak ke arah ranting-ranting.

Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Aku tersandung. Kakiku tersangkut, aku terjerembab keras. Rumput yang kutimpa terasa dingin di wajah, embun memercik ke kulitku. Sesuatu menghantam kakiku, kemudian Jimin terkapar di atasku, mendarat sambil menyumpah, kemudian berguling.

Aku menengadah; Taehyung, sudah berada di pohon, menoleh ke belakang. Dia baru sadar kami tidak bersamanya. Dia berseru memperingatkan, mulai berlari kembali ke arah kami.

Udara dingin menerpaku. Aku melirik ke arah samping; sosok _Wraith_ berdiri di sana.

Aku harus memujinya karena orisinilitas; tidak ada tengkorak atau rongga mata kosong, tidak ada tonjolan tulang. _Wraith_ ini menggunakan sosok mayat sebelum membusuk. Wajahnya masih utuh; matanya yang berair melebar berkilauan. Kulitnya memiliki pendar putih suram. Aku bisa melihat setiap serat tali yang melilit lehernya, kilauan basah pada gigi-geliginya yang putih dan terang...

Dan aku masih terkapar; aku tidak mampu mengangkat pedang, atau meraih sabuk.

Si Pengunjung membungkuk ke arahku, meraih dengan tangan putihnya yang samar...

Kemudian lenyap. Cahaya menyilaukan menyembur di atasku. Hujan garam dan abu serta besi terbakar berjatuhan di pakaian dan menyengat wajahku.

Ledakan suar mereda. Aku mencoba berdiri. " _Gomawo_ , Jimin- _hyung_." Kataku.

"Bukan aku." Dia menarikku bangkit. "Lihat."

Hutan dan daerah lapang dipenuhi sinar bergerak-gerak, pancaran cahaya tipis senter-magnesium, didisain untuk menembus tubuh spektral. Sosok-sosok menyerbu menembus semak-semak, padat, gelap, dan berisik. Sepatu-sepatu bot meremukkan ranting dan dedaunan, dahan bergerak patah saat di dorong. Perintah-perintah digumamkan; jawaban-jawaban singkat diberikan, waspada, tanggap, dan awas. Para _Wraith_ berhenti bergerak. Seakan-akan kebingungan, mereka meluncur tidak menentu ke segala arah. Garam dilemparkan, ledakan Api Yunani di antara pepohonan. Jalinan siluet ranting-ranting menyala sejenak, terbakar menyilaukan di retina mataku. Satu demi satu, para _Wraith_ ditumbangkan dengan cepat.

Taehyung mencapai kami; sekarang, seperti Jimin dan aku, dia berhenti terperangah melihat interupsi mendadak ini. sementara kami menyaksikan, sosok-sosok berhamburan ke daerah lapang dan melangkah cepat di rumput ke arah kami. Dalam cahaya senter dan ledakan, _rapie_ r dan jaket mereka memantulkan sinar perak aneh, sempurna dan bersih.

"Agen-agen Homme," kataku.

"Oh, _bagus_ _sekali_ ," gerutu Jimin. "Lebih baik aku berurusan dengan _Wraith_."

Keadaan lebih buruk dari yang kami takutkan. Mereka bukan gerombolan agen Homme _mana_ _saja_. Mereka adalah tim Yoongi.

Tapi kami tidak langsung tahu, karena selama sepuluh detik pertama orang-orang yang baru datang itu berkeras menyorotkan senter ke wajah kami, maka kami jadi buta. Akhirnya mereka menurunkan sentar, dan dari kombinasi cekikikan aus darah serta bau deodoran mereka yang menyengat, kami mengenali mereka.

"Kim Taehyung," ucap sebuah suara dengan nada geli. "Dengan Park Jimin dan... err... Jungcook? _Mian_ , aku tidak pernah ingat nama bocah ini. kalian sedang apa di sini?"

Seseorang menyalakan lentera malam, yang cahayanya lebih lembut daripada senter-magnesium, dan wajah semua orang menjadi terang. Ada tiga orang berdiri di sebelah kami. Agen-agen berbakat lainnya bergerak ke sana-kemari di daerah lapang hitam, menebarkan garam dan besi. Asap keperakan menggelantung di antara pepohonan.

"Kalian kelihatan berantakan," komentar Min Yoongi.

Aku sudah pernah bercerita tentang, Yoongi, belum? Dia ketua tim Agensi Homme di divisi Seoul. Homme, tentu saja, adalah agensi investigasi psikis tertua dan paling bergengsi di negeri ini. perusahaan itu memiliki lebih dari tiga ratus operatif yang bekerja di kantor raksasa di Seoul. Sebagian besar operatif mereka berusia di bawah enam belas, dan beberapa malah baru delapan tahun. Mereka dibagi-bagi menjadi beberapa tim, masing-masing dipimpin oleh penyelia dewasa. Min Yoongi salah satunya.

Secara diplomatis, menurutku Min Yoongi adalah pemuda ramping di awal dua puluhan, dengan rambut Mint dipotong cepak dan wajahnya tirus dengan mata kecil. Kalau tidak diplomatis, menurutku dia orang tidak kompeten yang memiliki raut seperti orang mengantuk dan tidak ada semangat hidup, kurus, serta pendengki. Dia sudah terlalu tua untuk berguna dalam hal menangkal hantu─dia lebih tua dua tahun dari Taehyung dan Jimin─tapi itu tidak menghentikannya membawa-bawa _rapier_ paling besar yang pernah dilihat orang, gagangnya dibebani tempelan batu permata murahan.

Omong-omong, sampai mana tadi? Yoongi. Dia sangat membenci Taehyung & Co.

"Kalian _memang_ tampak berantakan," Yoongi berkata lagi. "Lebih lusuh dari pada biasanya."

Pada saat itu aku tersadar bahwa kami bertiga terkena ledakan suar. Bagian depan pakaian Taehyung hangus, wajahnya bergaris-garis bekas garam terbakar. Abu hitam berjatuhan dari mantel dan celanaku ketika aku bergerak. Rambutku acak-acakan, dan samar-samar ada bau kulit terbakar dari sepatu botku. Jimin juga penuh jelaga, tapi selain itu dia tidak terlalu kena imbas─mungkin karena sekujur tubuhnya sudah berlepotan lumpur tebal.

Taehyung bicara dengan nada santai, mengibaskan abu dan manset kemejanya. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Min Yoon─ Yoongi _hyung_ ," katanya. "Tadi kami berada dalam situasi sulit. Kami bisa mengatasinya, tapi tetap saja" ─dia menarik napas panjang─"suar itu memberi keuntungan."

Yoongi tersenyum pongah. "Sama-sama. Yang kami lihat hanya tiga penduduk lokal yang tidak tahu apa-apa lari pontang-panting. Kami harus beraksi dulu, bertanya kemudian. Kami tidak menyangka idiot-idiot itu adalah kalian."

Gadis di sebelahnya berkata, tanpa senyum, "Mereka merusak operasi ini. aku tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa di sini. Terlalu banyak suara psikis."

"Yah, jelas sekali kita berada dekat Sumber," kata Yoongi.

"Seharusnya mudah dicari. Mungkin tim Taetae bisa membantu kita sekarang."

"Aku ragu," kata gadis itu mengangkat bahu.

Lalisa Manoban, operatif tangan kanan Yoongi, adalah pendengar sama sepertiku, tapi hanya itulah kesamaan kami.

Dia berambut pirang, ramping, dan bibirnya penuh. Dia adalah gadis manis yang menghabiskan waktu luang merawat landak-landak sakit. Kenyataannya dia keras dan ambisius, dan dingin, dengan selera humor lebih rendah daripada seekor kerbau.

Lelucon membuatnya jengkel, seakan-akan dia merasakan sesuatu terjadi di sekitarnya dan dia tidak mengerti. Dia cantik, meski pipinya sedikit _chubby_. Kalau dia jatuh berulang kali ketika melangkah di tanah gembur, orang bisa menanam bibit kacang di pipinya yang gemuk.

Bagian belakang rambutnya dipotong pendek, tapi bagian depannya terurai miring di dahi seperti surai kuda, rok, dan _legging_ Homme abu-abunya selalu dalam keadaan tanpa noda, yang membuatku ragu dia pernah memanjat bagian dalam cerobong asap untuk melarikan diri dari _Spectre_ , atau bertarung dengan _Poltergeist_ di gorong-gorong. Dan yang menjengkelkan, aku selalu berjumpa dengannya persis di saat-saat terjadi insiden seperti misalnya sekarang.

"Apa yang kalian buru malam ini?" Taehyung bertanya mengabaikan sepenuhnya pada Yoongi menyebut nama kekanakannya beberapa detik lalu. Tidak seperti aku dan Jimin yang cemberut sambil diam seribu bahasa, dia berusaha sebaik mungkin bersopan-santun.

"Sumber gugus hantu ini," kata Yoongi. Dia menunjuk ke arah peohonan, tempat sisa-sisa Pengunjung baru saja menguap dalam semburan cahaya zamrud. "Operasi yang cukup besar."

Taehyung melirik ke barisan agen anak-anak yang keluar melintasi lapang hutan. Mereka membawa senjata garam, ketapel tangan, dan pelontar-suar. Murid-murid agen melangkah mengikuti dengan kumparan rantai tersemat di punggung; yang lain-lain menyeret lampu listrik tenteng dan kaleng-kaleng teh, serta peti bernoda berisi segel perak. "Begitu rupanya..." kata Taehyung. "Jadi kalian punya proteksi _cukup_ banyak?"

"Tidak sepertimu, kami tahu apa yang akan kami hadapi." Yoongi mengarahkan pandangan pada isi sabuk kami yang hanya sedikit. "Bagaimana kalian mengira bakal selamat dari segerombolan _Wraith_ dengan perlengkapan segitu, aku sama sekali tidak paham."

Seorang gadis kecil yang dikuncir kuda, berusia sekitar delapan tahun mendekat. Dia memberi hormat dengan resmi. "Lapor, Ketua Min─kami menemukan kemungkinan pertalian psikis di tengah-tengah daerah lapang. Ada timbunan tanah dan lubang besar─"

"Kau bisa berhenti bicara," potong Taehyung. "Di sanalah tadi _kami_ bekerja. Bahkan semua ini adalah tugas _kami._ Pak Walikota menugaskan kami dua hari lalu."

Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sori, Taetae, dia juga menugaskan kami. Ini komisi terbuka. Siapa saja bisa mengambilnya. Dan siapapun yang menemukan Sumber pertama kali akan mendapatkan uangnya."

"Yah, kalau begitu, _kamilah_ yang akan menerima uang." Kata Jimin dengan nada dingin. Dia sudah membersihkan kacamatanya, tapi sisa wajahnya masih coelat akibat lumpur. Dia kelihatan seperti burung hantu.

"Kalau kalian sudah menemukannya, kenapa tidak menyegelnya? Kenapa hantu-hantu itu masih berkeliaran?" kata Lisa. Dan kata-katanya itu, meski aku tidak suka dengan gaya rambutnya, memang benar adanya.

"Kami menemukan kuburannya. Tadi kami sedang menggali untuk mencari mayat." Jelas Taehyung.

Terjadi keheningan. "Kuburan?" tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung ragu sejenak. "Jelas, kan? Lokasi dikuburnya kriminal-kiriminal yang dihukum mati ini..." dia menatap mereka.

Si gadis pirang tertawa. Bayangkan kuda ras kelas atas yang sedang mandi sinar matahari meringkik sepuas-puasnya kepada tiga keledai yang melintas, nah seperti itulah persisnya.

"Kalian memang sekelompok orang bodoh," kata Yoongi.

"Hebat," Lisa mendengus. "Tidak ada duanya."

"Artinya?" Taehyung bertanya kaku.

Yoongi mengusap mata dengan jari. "Artinya daerah lapang ini bukanlah lokasi _perkuburan_ , idiot. Ini lokaksi _eksekusi_. Di sinilah tiang gantungan berdiri. Sebentar..." dia berbalik dan berseru ke seberang daerah terbuka. "Ya Minghyun! Kemari!"

"Ya, Hyung-nim!" Sosok tinggi berlari kecil dari tengah-tengah daerah lapang, tempat dia sedang mengawasi jalannya operasi.

Aku mengerang dalam hati. Hwang Minghyun adalah agen Yoongi yang paling baru dan paling menyebalkan. Dia baru bergabung bersama Yoongi sekitar satu atau dua bulan. Minghyun berperawakan lebih tinggi dan tampak sangat dewasa. Bahkan dibandingkan dengan pemimpinnya, yang bertubuh mungil. Minghyun nampak lebih tua dengan postur tubuhnya.

Minghyun mengenakan celana abu-abu pendek dan dari sana tungkai-tungkai kakinya yang panjang mencuat keluar. Wajahnya pucat dan biasa-biasa saja di balik sapuan rambut licin akibat terlalu banyak _Brylcreem_.

Minghyun sangat cerdas. Seperti Jimin, spesialisnya adalah riset. Malam ini dia membawa papan jepit dengan senter pena tersemat, aman di dalam kantong tahan air.

Yoongi berkata, "Teman-teman kita agak kebingungan tentang situasi lokasi ini, Minghyun. Aku baru saja memberitahu mereka tentang tiang gantungan. Kau bisa membantu?"

Minghyun menyunggingkan senyum puas diri yang sungguh lebar sampai-sampai nyaris mengitari kepalanya dan memeluk diri sendiri. "Tentunya, _Hyung_. Aku berepot-repot mengunjungi minalitas lokal. Di sana aku menemukan catatan tentang seorang lelaki bernama Hyungsik, yang─"

"Digantung dan dikuburkan di Lapangan," Jimin menukas.

"Persis. Aku juga menemukan catatan itu."

"Ah, tapi apakah kau juga mengunjungi perpustakaan Gereja Yeouido di tengah kota?" Tanya Minghyun. "Aku menemukan tarikh lokal yang menarik di sana. Rupanya jasad Hyungsik digali kembali ketika jalan diperlebar di persimpangan─1824, kurasa. Tulang-berulangnya dipindahkan dan dimakamkan di tempat lain. Maka hantunya bukan terikat pada tulang-berulangnya namun pada tempat kematiannya. Dan kasusnya sama dengan orang-orang lain yang di eksekusi di tempat itu. Jadi, Hyungsik hanya orang pertama. Tarikh tersebut mendaftar _lusinan_ korban lain sepanjang bertahun-tahun, semuanya digantung di tiang, di sini." Minghyun mengetuk papan jepitnya, dan meringis kepada kami. "Hanya itu. catatan-catatan ini mudah ditemukan─ _kalau_ kita mencari di tempat yang tepat."

Taehyung dan aku mendelik ke arah Jimin, yang hanya bungkam.

"Tiang gantungannya sendiri sudah lama tidak ada," Minghyun melanjutkan. "Jadi yang kita cari sekarang mungkin semacam, tonggak, atau batu mencuat yang menandakan tempat tiang gantungan pernah berdiri. Kemungkinan besar inilah Sumber yang mengendalikan semua hantu yang baru saja kita lihat."

"Bagaimana Taetae?" Yoongi berkata. "Pernah lihat batu seperti itu?"

"Memang ada _satu_ ," kata Taehyung ragu-ragu. "Di tengah-tengah daerah terbuka."

Hwang Minghyun mendecakkan lidah. "Ah! Bagus! Jangan bilang... Persegi, agak miring ke sisi, dengan alur lebar dan dalam, seperti begini?"

Tadi kami tidak mengamati batu itu lekat-lekat. "Uhm.. bisa jadi."

"Ya! Itu bekas tiang gantungan, tempat tonggak kayunya dipacungkan. Di atas batu itulah orang-orang yang digantung, menggelantung sampai jasad mereka membusuk." Dia mengerjap kepada kami. "Jangan bilang kalian mengobrak-abrik batu itu?"

" _Ani_ , _Ani_ ," kata Taehyung. "Kami membiarkannya saja."

Terdengar teriakan salah satu agen di tengah-tengah daerah terbuka. "Ada batu persegi! Ada tanda bekas tiang gantungan. Kelihatannya seseorang menggalinya dan melemparkannya ke sini."

Taehyung nyengir. Minghyun tertawa puas. "Astaga. Kedengarannya kalian mencabut Sumber utama gugus-hantu ini, kemudian mengabaikannya begitu saja. Tidak heran banyak Pengunjung berdatangan. Hampir mirip meninggalkan keran dalam keadaan terbuka untuk mengisi wastafel... Tidak lama kemudian semua bakal jadi berantakan! Yah, sebaiknya aku pergi untuk mengawasi penyegelan relik penting itu. Senang mengobrol dengan kalian." Dia melompat-lompat di rumput. Kami mengamatinya dengan tatapan ganas.

"Dia memang berbakat sekali," komentar Yoongi. "Berani taruhan kalian berharap memilikinya."

Taehyung menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku bakal selalu tersandung jika berjalan dekat dengannya. Nah, Yoongi- _hyung_ , karena kamilah yang menemukan Sumber, dan agen-agenmu yang menyegelnya, jelas sekali kita harus membagi dua komisi. Aku menawarkan enam puluh- empat puluh, enam puluh untukmu. Kita kunjungi walikota besok untuk mengajukannya?"

Yoongi dan Lisa tertawa, tidak dengan ramah. Yoongi menepuk bahu Taehyung. "Taetae, Taetae─aku ingin sekali membantu, tapi kau tahu persis agen yang benar-benar _menyegel_ Sumber-lah yang mendapatkan bayaran. Sudah jadi peraturan DEPRAC."

Taehyung melangkah muncur, meletakkan tangan pada gagang pedang. "Kalian hendak mengambil Sumber itu?"

"Benar."

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya."

"Sayangnya kau tidak punya pilihan," Yoongi bersiul; seketika empat operatif bertubuh raksasa, masing-masing jelas sekali bersepupu dekat dengan kera gunung, melangkah lebar dari kegelapan, _rapier_ terhunus. Mereka berbaris di sebelah Yoongi.

Pelan-pelan Taehyung menjauhkan tangan dari sabuknya; Jimin dan aku, yang sudah hendak mencabut senjata, juga menyerah.

"Begitu lebih baik," kata Yoongi. "Hadapi saja, Tae. Kalian bukan agensi yang layak. Tiga agen? Hampir tidak punya satu suar pun? Kalian amatiran kelas teri! Kalian bahkan tidak sanggup membeli seragam! Setiap kali kalian berhadapan dengan organisasi sejati, kalian akan menjadi kelas dua yang menyedihkan. Nah, apakah kalian bisa menemukan jalan kembali ke lapangan, atau aku dan Lisa harus memegangi tangan kalian?"

Dengan susah payah, Taehyung berusaha mengendalikan diri. "Terima kasih, kami tidak perlu pemandu," katanya. "Jimin, Jungkook─ayo."

Aku melangkah, tapi Jimin, mata menyala-nyala di balik lensa bundar kacamatanya, tidak bergerak.

"Jimin." Taehyung memanggil.

"Yeah, tapi ini kebiasaan Agensi Homme," gumam Jimin. "Hanya karena mereka lebih besar dan lebih berkuasa, mereka pikir mereka bisa mengusir siapa saja yang menghalangi jalan mereka. Yah, aku sudah muak. Kalau saja situasi seimbang, kita bakal menumbangkan mereka."

Yoongi tergelak. "Kedengarannya tidak sportif, Park. Bukan seperti dirimu yang biasanya."

"Aku heran kau bisa mendengarku dari balik tembok tukang pukul bayaranmu, Hyung," Jeda. "Berlindunglah kau di sana. Mungkin suatu hari nanti kami bakal berkesempatan bertanding seimbang denganmu. Kita lihat siapa yang menang nanti." Kemudian Jimin berbalik untuk pergi.

"Kau mengajukan tantangan?" Yoongi dengan suara beratnya berseru.

"Jimin," panggil Taehyung lagi. "Ayo."

"Tidak, Tidak Tae..." Yoongi melangkah dari balik agen-agennya; cengirannya lebar. "Aku suka mendengarnya! Untuk sekali dalam hidupnya Park Jimin punya gagasan bagus. Kontes! Kalian semua melawan tim pilihanku! Itu bakal menyenangkan. Bagaimana menurutmu, Tae─atau gagasan itu membuatmu ngeri?"

Sebelumnya aku tidak menyadari ini, tapi ketika Yoongi tersenyum, dia agak menyerupai Taehyung─versi yang lebih kecil dengan senyum gusinya, lebih congkak, dan lebih agresif, seperti hyena totol-totol dibandingkan Taehyung yang mirip serigala. Sekarang Taehyung tidak tersenyum. Dia menegakkan tubuh, menghadapi Yoongi, dan matanya berkilat-kilat. "Oh, aku suka gagasan itu," katanya. "Jimin benar. Dalam pertandingan seimbang kami akan mengalahkan kalian dengan mudah. Tanpa tukang pukul, tanpa cara-cara licik; hanya ujian bagi semua disiplin agensi─riset, rangkaian Bakat, penangkalan, dan pengusiran hantu. Tapi apa yang dipertaruhkan? Harus ada sesuatu yang menjadi tujuan. Sesuatu yang sepadan dengan usaha kami."

Yoongi mengangguk. "Benar. Dan kalian tidak punya apa-apa yang kuinginkan."

"Yah sebenarnya, aku tidak setuju." Taehyung merapihkan mantelnya. "Bagaimana kalau begini? Jika kita berkesempatan memecahkan kasus bersama-sama lagi, tim yang memecahkan masalah yang menang. Kemudian yang kalah akan memasang iklan di _The Time_ , secara publik mengaku kalah dan menyatakan bahwa tim yang lain lebih baik daripada timnya sendiri. Bagaimana? Kau akan menganggap itu menyenangkan, bukan, Min Yoongi ? Kalau kau menang, tentunya." Dia mengangkat sebelah alis kepada musuhnya, yang tidak segera menjawab. "Tapi tentu saja, kalau kau tidak berani..."

"Tidak berani?" Yoongi mendengus. "Tidak mungkin! setuju. Kalau jalan kita berselisih lagi, kita akan saling berhadapan. Sementara itu Taehyung─ _cobalah_ menjaga timmu agar tidak tewas."

"Umm, namaku Jungkook." Kataku.

Tidak ada yang mendengarku. Mereka punya pekerjaan. Dalam pendar cahaya lampu listrik, agen-agen di bawah pengawasan Minghyun sedang meletakkan jaring rantai di atas batu lumut. Orang-orang lain menarik troli melintasi rumput, siap untuk membawanya pergi. Sorakan membahana, juga tepuk tangan dan suara tawa di mana-mana. Satu lagi kemenangan bagi agen Homme yang hebat. Satu lagi kasus dicuri dari bawah hidung Taehyung & Co. kami bertiga berdiri dalam kegelapan beberapa lama.

"Tadi aku harus bicara," Jimin berkata. " _Mianhae_. Aku perlu bicara atau menjotosnya, dan tanganku sensitif."

"Tidak ada permintaan maaf."

"Kalau kita tidak bisa mengalahkan kelompok Yoongi dalam tanding seimbang," kataku dengan sungguh-sungguh, "lebih baik kita pensiun saja dari sekarang."

"Benar!" Jimin meninju telapak tangan; serpihan lumpur berjatuhan darinya ke rumput. "Kita agen terbaik di Seoul, bukan?"

"Tepat," kata Taehyung. "Tidak ada yang lebih baik. Nah, bagian depan kemeja Jungkook agak hangus, dan kurasa celanaku mulai rontok. Bagaimana kalau kita pulang saja?"

 **Glossarium**

 ***Ektoplasma** **:** substansi aneh dan bervariasi yang membentuk hantu.

 ***Lavendel** : aroma kuat dan manis, tanaman ini diperkirakan mampu menghalau roh jahat.

 ***Rapier :** senjata resmi semua agen investigasi cenayang. Ujung pedang terbuat dari besi kadang-kadang dilapisi perak.

 ***Tipe** **Satu** **:** kelas hantu yang paling umum, paling lemah, dan paling tidak berbahaya.

 ***Tipe** **Dua :** kelas hantu paling berbahaya yang paling sering ditemui. Tipe Dua lebih kuat daripada Tipe Satu, dan memiliki sejenis kecerdasan residual. Mereka menyadari kehadiran manusia yang masih hidup, dan kadang-kadang berusaha melukai.

 ***Tipe** **Tiga** : kelas hantu paling langka. Di katakan bahwa Tipe Tiga mampu berinteraksi dan berkomunikasi dengan manusia yang masih hidup.

 ***Spectre** : Hantu tipe dua yang paling sering ditemukan. Spectre selalu memiliki **penampakan** yang jelas dan detail. Biasanya menggunakan gema visual akurat dari orang yang sudah meninggal. Sebagian besar bersikap netral kepada manusia yang masih hidup. Tetapi meski demikian beberapa Spectre gemar melakukan kekerasan, dan menginginkan kontak dengan manusia.

 ***Phantasm** : Hantu tipa dua mana saja yang memiliki sosok ringan, rapuh, dan tembus pandang. Phantasm bisa saja hampir tidak kasatmata, selain garis tubuh yang samar dan beberapa detail berkabut dari wajah fiturnya.

 ***Poltergeist** : Jenis kuat dan perusak hantu tipe dua. Poltergeist melepaskan semburan energi supernatural kuat yang mampu mengangkat objek ke udara. Mereka tidak melakukan penampakan.

 ***Malaise** : Perasaan lunglai dan sedih yang sering dialami ketika sesosok **hantu** menghampiri. malaise bisa semakin parah atau dapat dikatakan menjadi **kuncian-hantu** yang berbahaya.

 ***Miasma** : Atmosfer yang tidak nyaman, sering diiringi rasa dan bau tidak enak.

 ***DEPRAC** _ **:**_ _Departement_ _of Psychical and control_ (Departemen Riset dan Kendali Cenayang.

 ***Phantom** : Nama lain untuk hantu.

 ***Pengunjung** : Nama lain untuk hantu.

 ***Wraith :** Hantu Tipe Dua yang berbahaya. Wraith mirip spectre dalam kekuatan dan pola sikap, tapi jauh lebih menakutkan untuk dilihat. Penampakan mereka menunjukkan orang meninggal dalam keadaan sudah lama tewas; bungkuk dan mengerut, sangat kurus, kadang-kadang membusuk dan penuh belatung.

 _ **A/N :**_

 _ **Don't forget to favs, follow dan Review guys! Thanks.**_

 _ **Salam**_ _ **hangat,**_

 _ ** & ParkSungra_**_


End file.
